Wilfre's Mistake
by PhantomMouse1115
Summary: This is what I think happened after the Hero "defeated" Wilfre! Read to find out more!


**Wilfre's Mistake**

**I DO NOT OWN DRAWN TO LIFE**

I truly thought that if I drained all the color, that our world would live. I thought that when it was over, everyone would call me the hero, but I was wrong, my mistake nearly killed our world, and it nearly killed me. I was on top of my creation that I had perfected, it was my pride and joy, but the hero knocked me down and freed Heather. I watched them flee as I disintegrated into nothing, but that was not the end. I arrived in a dark place, but I felt at home,

"Hmmm, just like my shadow palace," I muttered, glancing around into the darkness. Then a bright light hovered in front of me, and then it formed into the Mayor, whom I had killed. The Mayors kind voice boomed at me,

"Wilfre, you have done many wrongs and hurt many people, but because you thought what you were doing was a noble cause, we have decided to give you a second chance."

I looked at the Mayor in fear of what he would say next, these things always had a catch.

"You must get one person in Watersong, Lavasteam, Spacejungle, or my village to forgive you, if you do that; you will be forgiven and be allowed to live."

I knew that wasn't it.

"However, there is a time limit, before the full moon you must accomplish this task, or you will fade into nothing."

The shadows around me disintegrated, and I was my true form, a gray furred raposa with a blue and golden vest. I looked upwards, but the Mayor was not there, and I was in the outskirts of Watersong, with a boat anchored in the water that said on a small yellow note, _here is your transportation._ I glanced at the sky and saw the moon, I had only five days. I knew that the residents of Watersong, by chance, might not recognize me, and I could trick them into forgiving me, but the Mayor's voice boomed inside my head.

"You must tell them who you are, and what you have done, and they must truly forgive you from their hearts."

I stuck my paws in my pockets and trudged off towards Watersong, my best bet was that they would attack me and run me out of town in each place. As I entered the beautiful town I gazed around at the architecture, the last time I was here I was Salem, cheating in a singing contest to destroy Rose, the mayor, and her town. I fought the urge to slap myself. It was night and there was no one wandering the streets, so no one noticed as I trudged through the shadow, where I felt most comfortable. I walked up to Mayor Rose's house and grabbed the knockers,

"This is it…" I whispered, and I banged on the door as hard as I could. A tall gray raposa in a black tuxedo opened the door.

"Excuse me, may I help you?" The butler said sleepily.

"Y-yes, I am here to talk to Mayor Rose and her son, Miles." I looked away, hoping the butler wouldn't recognize my voice.

"Right this way." The butler led me inside and I stared in awe at the marvelous place I had once tried to destroy. "Mayor Rose and Miles will be right with you."

"Thank you." I said just load enough for the butler to hear, he nodded and rushed up the stairs. I sat on a comfy chair and waited. Soon, a small orange raposa in a green hat rushed up to me, Miles. A tall orange raposa in a pink dress was behind him, Rose. I stood up shakily and nervous. "Um, may I talk to you and your son privately, in your courtyard maybe?" Rose nodded and led me to the courtyard.

"So sir, what do you wish to talk to me about?" Rose asked as she gazed out to her fountain, Miles stood next to her and nodded with enthusiasm.

I gulped nervously. "Um, I… I…"

"Yeah?" Miles cut in quickly.

"I would like you to forgive me."

Rose turned her head, "Forgive you for what?"

"Forgive me for everything I did to you…"

Miles looked at me with confusion, as did Rose. "What did you do?" Miles asked.

"I… I… I am Wilfre." I hung my head.

Rose's eyes filled with hate, and she looked at me with disgust. "How dare you come here, how dare you!" Tears welled up in her eyes as she remembered when I took her voice.

I took a step back, "Please! I am sorry for what I have done! Please forgive me!" I shouted.

Rose walked towards me menacingly and Miles pushed me to the ground, "I will never forgive you." Rose spat.

I scrambled away backwards, "Please!" I threw my paws in front of my face.

"Leave here, now!" Miles pushed me again.

I jumped to my feet and ran back through the doors, I passed the butler, and I ran out of Rose's mansion, I stopped to catch my breath. I looked behind me and took off running again, my empty footsteps echoing around the quite town, as if nothing had happened. I got to the boat and quickly unanchored it; I pushed away from the shore and looked at the beautiful town. One of my chances was gone, now there was only Lavasteam, Spacejungle, and the Mayor's village. I went to the steering wheel and looked down at the stars reflected in the dark water. If I still had my shadow powers I could have easily transported using my shadow portals, but that was long ago, and I had changed, hopefully someone would see that.

I arrived in Lavasteam and anchored my boat, as I walked on land I saw a huge pile of robosas. I walked past them and through the town. Women raposas cleaning stopped and stared at me. Children raposas stopped playing and stared at me also. Everyone was staring at me by the time I reached the clock tower. I rang the doorbell and King Miney opened the door.

"Who might you be?" Miney asked, then from behind me a orange raposa and a brown raposa came rushing up, "Key, Moe!" Miney said, he threw open the door. I took this opportunity.

I need to talk with you, Key, and Moe, sir."

King Miney looked at me, "Well then, come over here, Moe, Key and I always talk privately in this small cave back here. King Miney led me to the cave and as we walked inside the cave lit up with glowing banya crystals, Moe, and Key were already there.

"Miney, who's this character?" Moe asked.

"I don't know, he said he needed to talk with us." All eyes were on me again.

"Let's say, hypothetically, that Wilfre came here asking for forgiveness, would you forgive him?"

Key shook his head, "Wilfre's dead, the Creator killed him."

"Just hypothetically…"

Everyone shook their heads; Miney put his paw on my shoulder, "Boy, get this into your head, no one will ever forgive that villain."

I shouldered Miney away and looked downward, I finally knew what our world thought of me… I should have known all along, there was no hope for me.

"What's wrong?" Moe asked.

I didn't want to face the hatred again, I ran.

"Wait!" Key shouted after me, but I didn't stop, I didn't look back, I ran to the boat, hopped in and made my way to the Spacejungle.

When I got to Spacejungle I was immediately intercepted by S.P.U.D.

"Do you have your travel papers?"

"Um, I thought you didn't need them anymore?"

"We have lowered many of the laws but for safety reasons you still need travel papers."

"I just need to see Click." I replied, losing my temper for the first time in awhile.

"Well then…" the officer pulled out a clipboard, "I need you to sign your name here, and state your business."

"Um… I don't have a name." I looked nervously from side to side.

"Hmmm, then you will be assigned a name for the time you are here, how does, Wylliam sound?"

"Um, that's okay, and my business is that I need to talk privately with Click."

"Alright, Wylliam, grab my paw and I will transport you to Click's office."

I grabbed onto the S.P.U.D. officer's paw and suddenly I was in front of a large metal door, there was a window above me and looked at the moon, my journey had taken three days already, why hadn't I noticed! I rushed into the office and up to Click.

Click looked at me strangely, "Wait, what are you doing here? You match the description of Wilfre that Jowee told me!"

"Yes! I am Wilfre, I ask you to forgive me! Please!" I fell to ground and covered my face.

Click looked at me… he shook his head. "You drove me crazy, you turned me into a dictator, you made me fear my people, you made my people fear me! I may not be mad at you anymore, but I will not forgive you."

I stayed on the floor, Click turned away and pushed a button, I was back at my ship in a second. They only place left was the Mayor's village, and it was night, I had only one day left before I faded away. Suddenly S.P.U.D. officers were all around me.

"There he is! Wilfre! Get him!"

I gasped in surprise and jumped onto my ship and quickly floated away, but the S.P.U.D. followed me.

"Halt! You have committed crimes against the Dot Rot Pot USF!" They tried to grab onto me but I pushed them away.

"I'm sorry!" I shouted, if only I had my shadow powers!

"Halt!" They said again.

Then I realized where I was, I was over the Angler King's waters. Memories came flooding back to me, the Angler King was my ally, he could help me! I neared the edge of the ship and as the S.P.U.D. closed in on me I raised my arms and jumped into the dark waters. I heard an officer say above me,

"Wilfre has been terminated, confiscating his ship, over."

A scratchy voice replied back. "Rodger that, please return."

Then my ship was led away, I surfaced and spluttered as I got a mouth full of water. I took a deep breath and dove down deep into the water, and then I saw my old ally come up beneath me.

"Wilfre…" the Angler King boomed through the water.

"Angler King, I need to ask a favor of you." I said quickly so I wouldn't lose air.

"What?"

"I need you to get me to the Village, quickly."

"This is the last favor."

"Thank you." I swam to the surface and Angler King came underneath of me and I sat on his back like it was a small island.

Soon, the village was in sight, but the Angler King stopped.

"This is as far as I go, goodbye Wilfre."

"Thank you." Then I slid off the huge fish's back and swam to the docks, as I walked out of the water, soaking wet, I realized it was morning and the raposas in the town were out and about, when they saw me they locked all the doors and windows. Instantly the town was deserted. I walked through the streets, this was the town I grew up in, this was my home, and I betrayed it. I truly was what everyone said, a monster.

Mari and Jowee rushed out of Creation Hall, the Hero behind them, I took a step back. Mari had the Book of Life in her hands and clutched it harder in fear.

"We thought the Creator killed you…" Jowee said, moving closer to Mari. The Hero came towards me.

"Please, I don't have much time. The Creator gave me a second chance!" I pleaded as the Hero came closer.

"Yeah right, like we'd believe you." Jowee said, he looked to Mari, Mari had once worked with me, when I thought I was right, but as soon as she knew I was wrong she left.

"Please! You have to believe me! I truly thought I was right, I truly thought that if I drained all the color, that our world would live. I thought that when it was over, everyone would call me the hero, but I was wrong. I only wanted to save us all… I'm sorry." I fell to my knees, at the mercy of the Hero. I knew they wouldn't forgive me, I knew it was all over, the moon was almost up, and the Hero was upon me. It was all over. I closed my eyes and awaited the end…

"I forgive you…"

I opened my eyes in surprise, I first looked to the sky, and the moon was directly above me, I had been forgiven just in time. Then I looked to Mari and Jowee. Jowee's eyes were wide in surprise and disbelief, but Mari was staring directly at me, forgiveness and sadness filled her eyes like pools. She turned away and her long brown hair and her orange ears hid her face. I looked to Jowee, he had put his goggles down so he couldn't meet my eyes.

"Thank you…"

It hadn't been me that said it, I turned to my left and the mayor was there, smiling at his daughter and how wise she was. Mari's eyes filled with tears, and she knew she had made the right choice forgiving me.

"Thank you so much, you don't know how much you have just done for me, I am truly sorry."

"You're welcome; you may stay here if you like." Mari said, Jowee had pushed his goggles back up to his orange ears and again was staring at her in disbelief.

"Thank you, but I will never fit in anywhere; I think, I will go back to my shadow castle,"

"Ah ha!" Shouted Jowee, pointing his fist at me.

"and dismantle it." Jowee's fist flopped as I finished my sentence.

"Good-bye Wilfre… Mari whispered, the Book of Life still clutched to her chest. Then I walked away into shadows… I was finally forgiven.


End file.
